LVADs, also known as VADs, must be served by battery power, must communicate data to the external world, and must be monitored. The LVAD itself is surgically implanted within the body, with support peripherals such as batteries, controller, and monitor kept externally to the body. The drive line exits the body and is connected to the support peripherals including batteries and a controller or monitor. These support peripherals must be kept near the body.
This situation presents problems to patients, in that a patient having a LVAD is able to perform most ordinary functions. Support peripherals and the exposed portion of the driveline, the latter being a flexible cable communicating between the LVAD and its support peripherals, are subject to hazards such as impacts with environmental objects, being caught on clothing or even environmental objects, and the like. Currently, the support peripherals may be contained in a bag typically slung over one shoulder. The bag is susceptible to swinging about, and potentially causing the support peripherals to strike an environmental object.
There exists a need for apparel which will accommodate and protect the driveline and support peripherals while enabling ordinary activities.